


I just want Keito and Eichi to be happy

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: 1) Eichi's first time on public transportation2) Eichi, autumn, and Keito's hand3) Keito, Eichi and paper cranes4) Keito, Eichi and Kouhaku5) Keito, Eichi and cakes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penkipenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penkipenguin/gifts).



> I asked for prompts.  
> I was given the prompts.  
> I just want Eichi and Keito to be happy. 
> 
> Penki this is for you.

“Keito,” and the silence that follows tastes like disaster already. Maybe Eichi is expecting him to answer, but Keito knows that would be too risky and he’s not ready to put his life in danger yet.  
Not today.  
“Keito,” he repeats, and Keito turns his face towards him and sighs, shoulders dropping in surrender. Eichi’s hands are on a pile of paper, requests from the different units for fests, club activities, stuff that, apparently, doesn’t interest him enough. He’s smiling, as he puts the documents away, and that’s the thing that scares Keito the most. Eichi is always up to no good, when his lips bend that way - Keito can feel a shiver shaking his back, and as much as he wishes to ignore it well, he just can’t.  
Eichi wouldn’t allow him to.  
“What,” he snaps, just to give himself the illusion he decided to be involved in whatever Eichi is thinking about at the moment. He regrets it the second Eichi locks eyes with him, but at the same time he knows his fate was already decided, so…  
“It’s time for first times,” he just says, and even if the first instinct brings him to think bad, Keito knows that what Eichi has in mind is even worse that it might seem.

And indeed it is.  
“Why,” he sighs, and his voice is heavy and gloomy - it’s not like Eichi asked him something extreme, thank God, but really.  
It’s already too cold, and the only thing he can think about is Eichi getting sick because of his silly ideas. Still, Eichi seems so happy that he couldn’t really crush all his dreams just telling him he shouldn’t be an idiot, so it makes it half his fault, he supposes. At least, he listened to him and put the mask on because honestly, maybe Keito is way too overprotective, but how could he be calm with Eichi around?  
“Because. I wanted to make things the commoner’s way, for once. Limousines get too much attention. But you know, I don’t deal pretty good with this kind of stuff, you’re more used to them than I am, so… aren’t you happy, Keito, to share a moment so important like this with me?”  
“No,” he answers, but the both of them know well how Keito would be anxious knowing that Eichi is trying to… to-  
This is so silly.  
“Come on, we are just taking a bus, what could possibly go wrong?”  
“Yeah, famous last words.”  
Eichi’s chuckle sounds good to his ears, a gentle brush that soothe his soul for a moment - so brief that Keito wonders why in the world Eichi has to do things his way and never take notice of his suggestions. Really, there’s nothing wrong in taking the bus once in a while, but every ordinary thing becomes utter disaster into Eichi’s hands. He’s scared, if he must be honest.  
Eichi doesn’t think the same, apparently.  
“Have you bought a ticket?”  
“Do you need a ticket to get a ride on a bus.”  
“Oh my God.”  
He wants to throw himself under the bus as soon as he sees it arriving, but then who would take care of that idiot? He sighs, looking for Eichi’s hand, holding it tight as the bus approaches and he takes a few steps forwards, towards its doors. “Just stick to me and don’t touch _anything_.”  
“Ok, mum.”  
Why didn’t he kill himself when he could. He takes the few steps into the bus, dragging Eichi with him - and is it possibly, that he finds the bus that amusing? Probably, the object of his amusement isn’t the bus, after all. It’s more likely that is Keito.  
Great.  
“Oh, so this is how a bus looks inside,” he says, all giggling - Keito can almost see little stars shining on his eyes, and God, he would doubt his enthusiasm if it wasn’t the first time Eichi puts a foot inside any mean of public transportation.  
“Yes. Now, take a sit and just be quiet until we get to our stop.”  
“Aaah, stop nagging, let me enjoy the ride. Wanna sit on my le-”  
“No.”  
Even a simple bus ride can become real hell if Eichi is around, Keito feels flustered. He looks at Eichi taking place in the first free seat he finds, and he reaches it, standing up in front of him and hoping that it won’t take too time, before they have to get off. The problem is, the problem is, that Eichi doesn’t seems to want to be good, during that short period of time, because if he wanted, if he cared about him enough not to make him go mad in the middle of a bus filled with people he doesn’t even know - _thank God_ \- he wouldn’t hug his waist, he wouldn’t bury his face on his stomach like a child. He’s humming, Keito can feel his voice vibrating against his skin, Eichi’s lips divided by his skin just thanks to the thin fabric of his shirt, of Eichi’s mask.  
“What are you doing.”  
“Rewarding you.”  
And Keito is blushing, oh if he is, ears burning and ringing just a bit, as his eyes are glued to the blond head below, Eichi’s nose poking at his belly and brushing it gently.  
“... Idiot.” And he would deserve more insults, for his stupid idea, for that silly wish to act as a commoner once in a while and escape a reality that maybe asphyxiates him most of time, but Keito can’t help to smile, as he looks outside the window and hugs that head between his arms.  
He can let it slide, just this once.


	2. Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi, autumn, and Keito's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writter for the first day of [ Keichi 69mins](http://twitter.com/keichi_69mins) on twitter, prompt AUTUMN ♥  
> JOIN THE CHALLENGE AND GIVE KEICHI THE LOVE THEY DESERVE ♥♥

It’s been long, since they hung out like this. Eichi smiles, grateful, because if he’s out today it means his health conditions aren’t that bad, even if the air is starting to chill and Autumn is slowly getting to his end to let Winter step in with cold and snow. He loves how the city is covered in red and yellow leaves, which give a touch of colour to roads that would be too grey and sad under a sky that forecasts nothing good. He doesn’t mind, though.   
“It’s warm,” he states, and it might be a random comment, something that no one but him would understand, but he knows that he doesn’t need to add anything else as his hand tightens around Keito’s, his fingers looking for a deeper contact. Keito clears his throat, and Eichi smiles, when he notices his ears turning red in embarrassment. “Oh, come on. You can’t really act like that, Mizuhahome-sensei. Weren’t you the one to draw about passionate teenage love when you were younger?”  
“Just shut up.”   
Eichi chuckles, brushing Keito’s shoulder with his nose before they start to walk down the road, a smile that nobody could possibly take off his face, now of all moments. He’s in love - with the creaking the yellow leaves make under his feet, with the scent of chocolate invading the air, coming from the coffeeshops around there. He’s in love with Keito, most of all, but that’s not something he likes to say outloud.   
He prefers to show his love, rather than gushing over it.   
He loses himself in the touch of his lover, in the gentle grip of those fingers, in the stroke of that thumb over the back of Eichi’s hand. Small things, too sweet, too considerate for someone like him, who doesn’t feel to deserve a gift such as Keito’s love. He tells himself to stop thinking about that, at least for today, because he well knows how Keito can read him as an open book, and he doesn’t want to spoil the moment. So he looks ahead, pointing out at a Starbucks and smiling widely - “Let’s do it the commoners’ way, Keito,” he says, too cheerful, giggling like a girl who fell in love for the first time - well, Keito is his first love, after all.   
The grip tightens a little more, when their steps hasten, and Eichi knows that it doesn’t matter what he thinks, or what he does - what he decides to show of himself to the world: Keito’s warm will always wrap him like a blanket on the last days of an autumn that’s going to die soon.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keito, Eichi and paper cranes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame it on the Shindanmaker

 

It’s unexpected, the view Keito finds when he opens the door of Eichi’s room and greets him, stopping halfway. His eyes wanders over Eichi’s hands, long and slender fingers working on a piece of paper - it’s a nice, colorful sight, that bed of origami cranes gathered on the gap between Eichi’s crossed legs, and all around him: they make him look healthier, a gentle brush of life on his cheeks. Keito doesn’t know if he’s being purposely ignored, or if Eichi is just too focused on the yellow paper between his fingers, but he has to clear his voice twice before he gets his attention.  
  
“Oh, Keito,” he utters, a smile that brightens as their eyes meet. “I didn’t expect you so soon.”  
  
“Club activities ended first, today,” he answers, taking the last few steps that divides him from the bed and sitting on that chair that has his name carved on its seat back, by now. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I was bored, so I asked the nurse if she could fetch me some papers, and… I’ve kind of got carried away.” He stops talking, taking his time to finish the work Keito interrupted when he entered the room, a yellow, small crane shaped by Eichi’s hands. He lets it fall among its siblings, creating a rainbow that shines even brighter, under the gentle warm of the Sun, spring blooming in trees and giving the Earth a renewed life. “They are cute, aren’t they.”  
  
“They are,” and those words leave his mouth too fast, so fast that he doesn’t even feel like he’s pronouncing them himself. “What were you wishing for?”  
  
Eichi chuckles, taking another piece of paper and starting to fold it, slowly, just like it was something precious, fragile glass to handle with care. “Nothing in particular. Also, I’m starting to get tired, I don’t think I’ll get to a thousand before you go away, so…”  
  
Eichi’s hands tremble a bit, as his fingers hold the paper - it’s green, this time, just like the grass sprouting from the ground in the hospital’s flowerbeds, a shade that reminds him too much of his own eyes. Keito doesn’t know if he’s imagining things, but there’s a special care, in the gestures Eichi does as he moulds that tiny paper creature with his hands.  
  
“You wouldn’t even if you were at your top,” Keito shakes his head, relaxing on the chair and taking a deep breath. “And you should rest.”  
  
“Let me finish this. It’s the last one, I promise.”  
  
And he lets him, taking his time to look at him, to lose himself in the soft curve of Eichi’s nose, on the shining aura spreading from the sunlight bouncing off the white bedsheets and making everything brighter. He likes the contrast between all that whiteness and the sprouts of color given by the cranes - if he had a sketchbook, he’d be glad to impress that moment on paper.  
  
He’ll be happy with just the memory of the moment.  
  
“Ah, done,” Eichi smiles, looking as his piece of art, before turning his head towards Keito. “Do you mind giving me that bag?” he asks, pointing out at something behind him - he turns to see a transparent bag hanging up his chair, and he takes it, handing it over Eichi. Their fingers brush for a moment, and the contact might be light but Keito can still feel warm, and it’s soothing, gentle.  
  
It makes him feel alive.  
  
“I made a hundred cranes. I don’t think they can grant my wish, but I’m sure they can convey my message,” Eichi says, as he starts to put his creations inside the bag, taking pains to put them in so as they don’t get ruined. “Will you tell me, if they do?”

Eichi’s eyes are lively, a bit watery, but Keito doesn’t ask, even if he really wants to. He just reaches for the bag as Eichi gives it to him, and looks on its inside to admire the effort Eichi has put to make any single crane. He sighs, his shoulders dropping, and when he raises his head to ask him if he needs something, Eichi is already relaxed against his pillows, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. “It’s okay if you stay,” he whispers, and as he speaks a hand moves to the side of the bed, waiting. “I just need a bit of rest.”  
  
And Keito takes his hand, moving his chair closer to the bed and paying attention to the IV dripping who knows what in Eichi’s veins. 

The cranes can wait.

 

It notices it when he has set foot outside the hospital and his eyes fell on the bag, that one of the cranes is unfolding against his creator’s will. He takes a few steps towards the first bench he finds, throwing a look at Eichi’s window before he sits. It’s the green one, little rebel crane trying to spread its paper wings and fly back to his owner. Keito takes it, and looks at it like it was some kind of charm, a magical amulet breaking for the sake of Eichi’s wish.  
  
He wonders what he meant, when he talked about conveying messages. Keito turns it over in his hands, and the moment he distracts a bit he notices a glimpse of red between the folds.  
  
“What…”  
  
He unfolds the crane, red ink screaming his name on the paper, Eichi’s handwriting a bit shaky on the last _kana_ he wrote just before he fell asleep.

_I love you_

He feels his ears starting to burn, as his hands run inside the bag and take another crane - it’s another shaky handwriting, another shaky confession of love impressed on paper and singing Eichi’s love. He can hear Eichi’s voice ringing on his ears and whispering those words in loop, soft thick honey filling his heart and making it run fast, so fast that Keito worries he could be admitted himself - it would be okay, at least he could check on Eichi day and night like that.

Eichi would laugh at him, though.  
  
His hands go on automatic, taking the cranes Eichi folded with such care, setting them free, letting their message of love reach his eyes, reach his heart, and fill him with love like a jar stuffed with cookies. _I love you, I love you, I love you_ , it’s a spell, a mantra that blesses his soul and make his eyes water - ah, now he gets why Eichi’s eyes looked like that before.  
  
He raises his head, and he’s surprised to meet Eichi’s smile, his hand waving at him as he laughs like a child, amused by the fact that, for once, he has been able to surprise him.  
  
Because he did catch him by surprise, that little devil.

“You’re an idiot!” he shouts, and he doesn’t care if people around him are staring at the both of them like they are putting on a show, a silly romcom full of cheesy stuff he’d secretly appreciate if he was on the audience side. Eichi laughs even harder, and it’s okay, as long as he doesn’t strain himself too much - it’s okay as long as Keito can hear that sound over and over again without any fear to see him crumble into pieces.

“At least I’m not alone,” Eichi answers, crossing his arms on the window frame and leaning his head against them. Keito can see him smiling, even if his lips are hidden, because his eyes shine like the sun setting behind him, because how could not he smile, when Keito himself would laugh at his own red face? He takes the bag, putting what remains of the unfolded cranes into it, and with a confident stride he goes back to the hospital, unable to put that silly smile off his face.  
  
He will lecture Eichi for sure this time, he will make him beg to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keito, Eichi and Kouhaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something cute for cute people

“Are you sure you want to waste the last day of the year watching  _ Kouhaku _ with me?” Eichi asks, and his voice is a bit hoarse, but definitely amused. He looks at Keito, walking around the  _ kotatsu  _ to reach him, hands full with two bowls of  _ ozoni _ , and for a moment Eichi wishes he would stumble on his feet and spill everything on the floor - he wouldn’t mind an unscheduled shower, if he gets a nice laugh in return. But Keito is way too careful, bending over the table to place the bowls before he sneaks under the blanket, and so the potential disaster is avoided.

For now.

“Where should I be” he answers, and his voice is so straight that Eichi wonders for a moment if he has taken into consideration any other option. He smiles, leaning against him when Keito sets himself, and he can’t restrain himself from thinking that ah, now that he’s under the  _ kotatsu  _ with him, everything feels in the right place. 

“Maybe your father needs you.”

“My father can work alone just fine, don’t worry about that. Now eat and shut up, I want to listen.”

“How mean.” 

They both laugh, soft, Keito turning his head a bit to kiss his forehead while his eyes are glued to the television, more to hide his embarrassment behind a fake desire to watch the show on tv than because of genuine interest. Eichi leaves a soft kiss on his shoulder, taking his time to bathe in the warmth of Keito’s body, taking his time to let the feelings pooling on his stomach settle a bit. He feels glad to his weak conditions, for once - and he knows that Keito would call him an idiot if he only tried to speak his mind, because come on, he could have asked and Keito would have come immediately, even without him having a fever. But it’s okay, feeling weak and slightly tired when everyone is outside and celebrating, because well, he couldn’t wish for something better. 

“Eat,” Keito whispers over his hair, and Eichi nods, ignoring his order and brushing the tip of his nose against Keito’s neck. He smells so good, so comforting, that Eichi could easily forget everything - he could forget about eating, about his fever, just to rest his nose on Keito’s skin and breathe that scent that tastes like family.

That tastes like home.

And he would even answer, making him happy and eating like a good child, but how can he leave that warm spot now, when Keito slides an arm around his shoulders to hold him closer? Someone on tv is starting to sing, but Eichi doesn’t even try to recognize the voice or their owner, because he’s busy with something better, busy with letting the  _ ozoni _ get cold, busy with sighing happily against Keito’s skin, before his hands move on their own and cup the other’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” he whispers on his lips, eyelids covering his eyes as they close the gap between their mouths. He can feel Keito laughing on his mouth, when their lips part and the kiss becomes more intimate. 

Eichi doesn’t care if he will be lectured in a few minutes, if he will have to bear with Keito telling him that he shouldn’t kiss him when he’s sick - any single word leaving his mouth will be worthy, because Keito is there, beside him, and he couldn’t have asked for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _NHK Kōhaku Uta Gassen_ , more commonly known as simply Kōhaku is an annual music show on New Year's Eve produced by Japanese public broadcaster NHK and broadcast on television and radio.


	5. 240 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Keichi69mins, prompt cake! ♥

He’s tired, more tired than he has ever been in the last few days, and still Keito has to bite the bullet and resist - it’s almost the weekend, after all. Just a few hours and he will stop working on the papers for the Student Council, just a few hours and he’ll leave any kind of stress inside that room and, he swears to God, won’t ever think about work for two whole days. The door creaks, when he opens it, and he would enter the room if it wasn’t for something unexpected inside of it.   


Or rather,  _ someone  _ unexpected.

“Ah, Keito. Good timing, the cake just arrived!”

“Cake? Eichi, what are you doing here, I thought you went ho-”   


“It’s time to celebrate, Keito,” and Eichi singsongs as he comes closer, a silly party hat on his hands that soon gets on Keito’s head.    


“Celebrate what. It’s May, there’s nothing to celebrate but the massive headache I already have and that will just grow if you don’t tell me what the hell is going on.”   


“Relax,” Eichi chuckles, while he places the hat on the top of Keito’s head, and then looking at him in with an amused face. “Can’t I wish for spending a moment with you, once in a while?”    


Keito sighs, shaking his head, his eyes glued to the cake on the table.    


“At least tell me what we are celebrating.”   
Eichi’s smile is bright, as he gives him a soft pat on the cheek and leaves him to go back to his seat, inviting Keito to sit by his side. “Isn’t it clear? It’s our unbirthday.” 

Keito would love to reply, but for a moment his sight is lost on Eichi’s long fingers holding a teapot and pouring water on two cups, the nice smell of tea invading his nostril in an instant. He takes his seat, sighing heavily as his hand goes to massage the bridge of his nose.    


“Why today?” he just asks then, taking off the hat from his head, and gaining a mean look by the boy beside him. But then Eichi chuckles again, and Keito doesn’t openly shows it, but he likes that sound.

He likes Eichi being the idiot he is sometimes.    


“Because everyday would be perfect to celebrate, but since you’re obnoxious I had to find a day that even you could find reasonable. And today is just-” he stops for a moment, and Keito sees something changing on his eyes - it’s a warmth he doesn’t see often, that kind of warmth that Eichi reserves just to his beloved ones. “the day between our birthdays. Two hundred and forty days perfectly divided in two, isn’t it amazing? And now, close your eyes, please?”

Keito sighs and follows his order, relaxing against his seat, eyes closed as his head starts to formulate thoughts he wouldn’t really want, now.    


Because he knows, what’s on Eichi’s head, he knows why he’s obsessed with the idea of celebrating every single occasion, even the silliest one, and that’s what brings him to listen to his requests, for unreasonable they might be.

“Aahn,” Eichi says, and Keito would oppose if it was another moment, but he just can’t help to open his mouth and wait for the cake to land on his tongue, a bit too sweet for his tastes, but still good. He chews it slowly, tasting it, and he doesn’t know if it’s the sugar on it or if it’s Eichi leaning on his shoulder and resting there, gently brushing his neck with the tip of his nose and humming softly, but he finds himself smiling against his own will, when the cake goes down his throat and rest inside his stomach.

“Happy unbirthday?”, Eichi whispers, and his breath is warm, pleasant against his skin. Keito nods in approval, opening his eyes again just to see Eichi’s hair so close - he turns  his head a bit, bending it to meet Eichi’s temple and leave a kiss. He doesn’t expect him to raise his hand, he doesn’t expect to meet his lips that still taste of whipped cream and strawberries, and he closes his eyes again because Eichi deserves his attention, and he doesn’t want to get distracted.    


He’s still smiling, when their lips part. 

“Happy unbirthday.” 


End file.
